Sinking
by Edakena
Summary: Une petite adaptation de ce qu'il se passe quand les membres du CP9 récupèrent Robin et attaquent Sanji. Warning violence. Pairing: Zoro et Sanji


*déprimée* je veuuuuux Sanji et Zoro à mwaaaaaa *sbafff* mais nan les personages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

Oh j'en profite pour dire joyeux anniversaire en retard au marimo^^

Warning : Assez violent mais j'ai jugé que ça ne valait quand même pas un rating M. Au pire si après lecture certains pensent qu'un M serait plus approprié envoyez moi un message )

Pas de lemon, pas grand-chose en fait XD C'est-à-dire que le pairing est Zoro et Sanji mais sans aller spécialement loin, je ne dirais pas du suggéré parce que c'est assez clair mais ce n'est pas de la haute romance XD. Attention à la violence

Commentaire assez long pour une fois : XD

Commencé à 4heures du mat' fini à 8h, calée sous la couverture en étant à moitié malade après une superbe insomnie^^'. Chacun son truc XD. Bon il a fallu rajouter aussi une heure (8 à 9) de vérification des termes, références, et vu que j'en ai profité pour mater quelques vieux épisodes ça explique l'heure où je me suis mise à taper XD. J'ai eu du mal à choisir dans quoi ranger ce texte. N fait si j'avais pu ça serait un genre Romance/Adventure/ Angst.

Pour ce qui est des détails « techniques » j'ai donc choisi la fin de l'arc water 7-Enies Lobby et effectué quelques (pas mal) de changements pour mon bon plaisir XD. C'est-à-dire que quand Franky se sacrifie en balançant une partie du wagon avec lui j'ai fait tomber Sogeking à la flotte parce que je voulais un Sanji tout seul. Et oui c'est vicieux je sais XD En gros le passage débute quand Blueno (membre du CP9) ouvre une porte derrière Sanji (qui serait donc seul avec Robin dans le wagon), celui se retourne et reçoit un Rankyaku (attaque tranchante)(chapitre 374-épisode 262-263). Mais en plus j'ai décidé que les autres membres du CP9 flanqués de Marines passent aussi par la porte. Puis Robin se dirige vers la porte et là commence mon texte. Donc quelques choix purement personnels parce que j'en avais envie^^'. Tout ce qui va suivre est donc une pure invention et n'existe ni dans le manga ni dans l'animé. J'ai eu envie de Zoro et Sanji ensemble à cause de Sanji qui avait dit dans le Den den mushi « tu t'inquiètes pour moi marimo-kun ? » (Chapitre 367-épisode 257) donc évidemment moi je suis allée chercher là dedans de quoi faire une fin qui me fait plaisir XD

Ma source d'inspiration principale a été cette image de syb :

Comme on ne peut coller de lien apparemment Oo vous allez sur deviantart vous tapez sinking too fast c'est l'image de syb, ou alors vous allez dans la galerie de syb vous tapez sinking too fast et vous trouverez

(Bon déjà je ferais remarquer que l'image est superbe soit dit en passant XD et que je vous conseille de regarder tout ses autres chefs d'œuvre^^)

Dès que j'ai vu cette image cela m'a donné cette idée, je n'arrivais pas à visualiser un texte qui illustre exactement l'image (celle-ci étant du 2 ans après et avec un contexte différent) mais j'avais envie d'écrire à ce sujet et cela aurait été un pur mensonge de dire que l'idée de tenter de noyer Sanji était venue toute seule. J'étais vraiment inspirée par cette image, par la détresse de Luffy, ce qui arrivait à Sanji (bah ouais qui aime bien châtie bien ^^). Pourquoi Zoro ? Parce la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est « je suis sûre que Zoro arriverait et renverserait la situation, ensuite parce que j'avais envie d'une fin heureuse, et que dans le contexte que j'ai choisi il n'y avait personne d'autre pour s'y coller… Roh et puis parce que j'aime faire des textes sur ce couple voilà je l'ai dit XDDD. Voilà explication longue mais au moins vous pourrez mieux comprendre ce qui m'a passé par la tête^^''. Oh et pour cette fois-ci j'ai eu envie d'aller plus loin dans les explications en rajoutant quelques petits chiffres pour les termes à expliquer, certains sont bien connus mais d'autres pas forcément ) pour ceux qui connaissent One Piece vous ne regarderez sans doute quasiment pas, et pour ceux qui regardent en VO pas du tout XD Alors je suis désolée j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais il veut pas donc je mets entre parenthèses les chiffres .

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de cet OS et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Inspirée par cette image :

Comme on ne peut coller de lien apparemment Oo vous allez sur deviantart vous tapez sinking too fast c'est l'image de syb, ou alors vous allez dans la galerie de syb vous tapez sinking too fast et vous trouverez

(Je radote et je m'en fiche à ce sujet-là je radoterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra gniaaaah que c'est beauw XD)

* * *

><p>« Ro…Robin-ch…wan… » Haleta Sanji en tendant la main vers sa nakama(1) qui s'éloignait. Il reçut alors un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui faisant cracher le précieux liquide carmin sur le sol. Il arrêta le suivant de ses longs doits mais sa main si fragile et si importante pour lui se retrouva écrasée contre le mur. Le cuisinier poussa un gémissement étouffé par le coup de patte(2) que lui mit Lucci. Le chef du CP9(3) se nettoya tranquillement la patte avant, puis se désintéressa complètement de sa victime.<p>

« Shigan ! » (4) Lança Kakau le doigt appuyé contre la poitrine du blond. Du sang gicla de la chair transpercée. Celui-ci hurla de douleur en se débattant et en crachant du sang. Plusieurs Marines comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger s'approchèrent en riant devant ce pirate à leur merci. Le dit pirate souffrait affreusement, cet homme qui faisait apparaître des portes (5) l'avait affreusement blessé, l'attaque avait été si puissant qu'une profonde plaie s'étendait sur son torse. Sa chemise rougie de sang il pensa à la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Zoro à l'époque.(6)Aujourd'hui Sanji comprenait à quel point il était en effet difficile d'abandonner. De toute son âme il voulait continuer, sauver Robin qu'elle le veuille ou non, continuer leur grande aventure et un jour trouver All Blue.

« Matte. » (7) Murmura-t-il en se redressant. Titubant, couvert de sang, qui dégoulinait en mare sur le plancher. Non, qu'il reste au sol pensa Robin.

« Matte Robin-chan… Ne fais pas ça… Ne pars pas… »

La jeune femme serra les dents, les regards des membres du CP9 fixés sur sa fragile personne, puis elle haussa les épaules et continua de marcher.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Cria Sanji, en perdant son calme et la délicatesse que l'on doit dans ses paroles à une femme. « Tu n'es pas comme ça tu… »

Il s'interrompit dans un cri. Robin s'était retournée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait fait apparaître des mains qui étaient en train de tordre impitoyablement les poignets du cook. Celui-ci baissa la tête, incapable de retenir ses larmes devant la douleur de ses blessures, de l'acte qui se déroulait et de voir ainsi agir la belle Robin. Le coup de genou qui lui fut administré en plein estomac de la part de Blueno fit cesser ses gémissements. L'utilisatrice du fruit du démon relâcha son emprise sur lui et s'en alla pour de bon escortée par les membres du CP9 sauf Kaku et Blueno. Sanji recroquevillé sur le sol essaya vainement de se relever mais c'était sans compter sur les marines restés présents. Ils commencèrent à le passer à tabac, le bourrant de violents coups de pieds. Se vengeant de ce qu'ils considéraient être un déchet qui avait réussi à lui seul à vaincre les trois quarts de leur groupe sans subir la plus petite blessure. Il s'était opposé au CP9 et au gouvernement mondial et devait en subir les conséquences. La sentence était pure et simple : il le paierait de sa vie. Ils étaient emplis d'une rage qui ne cessait d'augmenter devant cet homme qui demeurait impassible face aux coups, trop occupé à penser à ses nakamas. Focalisé sur ses amis, à prier pour qu'ils parviennent à sauver Robin.

« Ils vous feront la peau » ricana le chef cuisinier de première classe. « Vous allez affronter des démons que vous regretterez d'avoir provoqués. » Souffla-t-il. Il reçut le coup suivant en pleine tempe et perdit lentement connaissance. Luffy… Nami… Usopp… Chopper… Zo… Zo…

« Zoro… Tasukete(8)… » Furent ses ultimes paroles avant de sombrer dans le néant, du sang s'échappant lentement en filet de sa tête, salissant sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Son superbe corps où perlait le sang de toutes parts laissait apparaître des bleus sous le regard moqueur de ses assaillants.

« Dépêchez-vous de finir les préparatifs où nous partons sans vous » Grinça Kaku en revissant sa casquette sur son front. Les soldats soulevèrent ou plutôt traînèrent le corps dans un coin du wagon et passèrent des cordes autour de ses jambes puis d'un siège. A priori il était bien assommé mais pour faire bonne mesure ils lièrent ses mains et ses chevilles. Le rendre inconscient était le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'utiliser ses si puissantes jambes. Enfin les hommes déposèrent des explosifs dans le couloir central. Tous quittèrent fin le wagon et le chef du CP9 s'accorda le petit plaisir de trancher d'un Rankyaku(9) la connexion entre les deux morceaux du train.

Trônant à l'avant du « Rocket Man » (10) Zoro et Luffy se moquaient d'être trempés et dégoulinant de pluie. Ils observaient l'horizon avec attention. Brisant les vagues de l'Aqua Laguna(11) qui osaient se mettre en travers de leur route. Masquant une pointe d'appréhension par des expressions neutres. Cela avait toujours été leur façon de procéder chacun gérait de son côté mais Zoro ne pensait pas Sanji capable de s'en sortir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que lui et le shitty cook(12) soient rivaux, ni qu'il ne croyait pas en lui. C'était simplement que chacun avait une ligne à ne pas franchir, un moment où le corps ne suivait plus, où il n'y avait plus la force et l'énergie nécessaire pour vaincre. Et dans ce train qui filait vers l'île judiciaire(13) se trouvait une organisation très puissante. Luffy une main posée sur son chapeau pour l'empêcher de s'envoler ne disait rien. Silencieux il se demandait ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Quand il s'agissait d'un nakama et d'autant plus d'une femme Sanji était capable de donner jusqu'à sa vie, et comme Zoro, le capitaine se demandait si le blond ne s'était pas retrouvé en situation impossible à anéantir à lui seul. Ils entendirent un petit trottinement discret qu'ils reconnurent comme les sabots de Chopper. Précautionneusement le petit renne alla à leurs côtés, museau plissé car il avait senti quelque chose. Ils avaient déjà reçu et détruit trois wagons bondés de Marines qui étaient désormais à nager loin derrière eux cramponnés à des débris de bois.

« OÏ ! » Hurla une voix. « Aidez-moi ! »

Il s'agissait d'Usopp enfin de Sogeking pardon. Pour appeler ainsi à l'aide ce n'était très probablement pas un Marine. Luffy étendit sa main, saisit celle de l'autre et le tira, ou plutôt le fit s'envoler jusqu'à eux. Zoro lui mit son katana sous la gorge lui demandant de décliner son identité.

« Sogeking. Un héros du tir. Je suis un ami d'Usopp-kun. »

Les yeux de Luffy et Chopper se remplirent d'étoiles en entendant le terme « héros » et ils laissèrent échapper un « sugoooooiiii ! »(14). Zoro se détendit, Sanji avait prononcé ce nom lors de son appel.(15) Il plissa le front :

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Je ne sais pas. Une attaque de Franky a fait trembler tout le train et j'en ai été expulsé. En tout cas vos deux amis y faisaient un ménage féroce et efficace. »

Pauvre Sogeking qui ignorait que l'attaque de Franky avait été contrée par les membres du CP9, qu'il avait ensuite été capturée, laissant un Sanji affaibli et seul contre tous se faire massacrer. Chopper ordonna à monsieur Sogeking d'aller à l'intérieur se réchauffer et l'accompagna.

« Shishishi je savais que Sanji y arriverait et…

-Luffy » coupa Zoro en pointant un objet au loin sur les rails.

« Nani ? » Questionna Luffy en se tournant vers le bretteur.

« MUGIWARA ! »(16) Hurla un des membres de la Galley-Compagnie suivi de près par un de la Franky-Family. « Encore un wagon ! On l'arrose ? »

Le cœur épris d'un étrange pressentiment Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il allait demander d'attendre quand Luffy dit signe de tirer. Les canons furent chargés et les mèches allumées. La porte du wagon s'entrouvrit légèrement et d'aussi loin qu'il était le bretteur reconnut le visage de Sanji. Son cœur rata plusieurs pulsations et il s'égosilla :

« YAMETE ! » (17) Mais il était trop tard, les canons crachèrent les imposants boulets. Zoro bondit dans les airs et se mit à les trancher tandis que Luffy braillait de cesser le feu et stoppait aussi ce qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement un des projectiles passa au-dessus de l'épaule du bretteur, éraflant la peau dans une douleur brûlante comme une moquerie. Le marimo retomba au sol et hurla avec Luffy.

« SANJI ! »

Le boulet explosa la porte du wagon et heurta les explosifs. Il y eut un silence puis le wagon eut un sursaut, projetant des éclats de métal et de bois de tous les côtés avant de retomber et de se mettre à sombrer.

« San… San… SANJI ! SANJI ! » S'époumona Luffy. « Gomu gomu no ! » Son bras se tendit mais dès qu'il s'enfonça dans l'eau l'homme élastique ne sentit plus ce qu'il faisait. Cette mer que Sanji appelait maison était en train de reprendre son enfant mais le capitaine ne pouvait l'admettre. Les yeux écarquillés et commençant à se remplir de larmes Luffy s'avança alors puis plongea. Peu lui importait cette maudite malédiction(18), peu lui importait qu'il se noie il voulait sauver à tout pris son nakama. Son fruit du démon était le pire des châtiments en cet instant. Il aurait sacrifié toute son âme pour une seule minute de vie supplémentaire pour Sanji. Ses nakamas étaient sa famille, il ne pouvait rester insensible et immobile, il voulait juste qu'on leur rendre leur cuisinier. Leur blondinet souriant. Ils voulaient le revoir encore fumer une cigarette en frappant Luffy, ils voulaient le revoir courir sur le pont pour servir des cocktails, ils voulaient le revoir se bagarrer avec Zoro. Oui ils, car tous étaient en train d'hurler et de pleurer le nom de leur ami, de leur rayon de soleil. La cheville de Luffy fut alors brutalement saisie et il fut tiré en arrière.

« Zoro » murmura Luffy en regardant l'épéiste bondir dans l'eau glaciale, un de ses katanas coincé entre les dents. Avoir les mâchoires maintenues sur l'objet le forçait à se concentrer, l'empêchait de se laisser emporter par le chagrin qui dévastait l'équipage et leurs alliés. Luffy criait désespérément, étouffant de culpabilité en se disant qu'il était responsable. Les autres le rejoignirent. Nami le prit dans ses bras et le laissa y pleurer tout son soûl tandis qu'il poussait des « kuso » furieux.

A peine conscient Sanji s'était contorsionné et avait réussi à légèrement et péniblement pousser l'imposante porte du wagon. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître le symbolique chapeau de paille de son capitaine mais son opinion s'était faite en voyant la tête d'algues. Il se relaissa aller contre le siège incapable de tirer plus longtemps sur ses liens. L'explosion l'ébranla alors. Du coin où il était il ne reçut que quelques légers morceaux de verre et de bois mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Franky avait défoncé le wagon, l'autre bout n'était que du vide. Aussi il commença à se remplir extrêmement vite quand il se mit à couler.

« CHIKUSO ! » (19) Jura Sanji. Dans un réflexe il aspira autant d'air qu'il put. Cela ne changerait rien songea-t-il en se sachant condamner mais au moins il aurait lutté. Le wagon cogna une dernière fois contre les rails avant de s'enfoncer totalement. Le choc fit se cogner le crâne du prisonnier contre le bois du siège. Il perdit de nouveau connaissance en songeant qu'il avait mené une vie sans regrets. Rejoindre les Mugiwaras avait été le meilleur de ses choix et il les avait tous toujours aimé. Chaque instant passé avec eux avait été un vrai bonheur. Il était désolé de les abandonner. L'eau s'engouffra alors lentement, vicieusement dans ses fragiles poumons.

L'urgence de la situation semblait avoir pris le pas sur le désastreux sens de l'orientation de Zoro. A puissantes brassées il progressait mais l'enfer où était son ero-cook coulait bien trop vite. Il était déjà si profond qu'il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. La pensée qu'il était bien possible qu'il n'arrive même pas à remonter lui traversa l'esprit. Mais à aucun instant il ne lui vint à l'idée de faire demi-tour sans Sanji afin de sauver sa propre peau. S'il mourait en sauvant le baka-cook hé bien soit ! Battant des jambes comme un fou il parvint enfin à se propulser jusqu'à la porte.

« Santōryū… Oni Giri ! » (20)

Il la fendit, tranchant au passage le siège juste à côté des liens de Sanji afin de le délester du poids u wagon. Zoro avait avalé de l'eau mais il s'en fichait. Le cuistot coulerait moins vite. Zoro se trouvait face au blond, fixant le visage parfaitement calme, serein, mais avec ce petit coin de la bouche légèrement tordu. Même dans un tel instant il avait cherché à masquer sa douleur. Se concentrant Zoro fit tournoyer ses armes et trancha toutes les cordes sans effleurer le frêle jeune homme. Il rangea ses katanas et prit Sourcils enroulés dans ses bras, il lui paraissait si léger. Il lui retira sa chemise passant sa main dans le bas de son dos, touchant sans le vouloir la cicatrice. 21 Il prit en douceur le blond auprès de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, soufflant, partageant le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait avec son faiseur d'Oni Giri, celui qui savait lui redonner le sourire avec le plus petit de ses plats. Il roula le tissu et le passa autour de la taille de Sanji et de la sienne. C'était leur dernière chance songea-t-il en faisant appel à ses dernières forces tout en dégainant.

« Santōryū… Tatsu Maki ! »(21)

L'attaque fonctionna et créa une tornade qui les projeta vers la surface. La vision de Zoro était trouble mais il apercevait la lumière. Et enfin ils percèrent la surface. Le marimo aspira goulûment de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Il reprit Sanji contre lui et le cook et se mit à tousser. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Zo… Zoro.

-Oï. » Déclara le bretteur avec un petit sourire. Mais ses nerfs lâchèrent d'avoir du se montrer si froid, si déterminé et insensible alors qu'il craignait tant de le perdre et des larmes tombèrent sur le visage de Sanji. Celui-ci passa une main sur la joue de la tête d'algues.

« Pardon d'avoir été faible.

-Nous avons tous nos limites Sanji » Murmura Zoro en sèchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Le fait que le bretteur prononce son nom calma Sanji qui lui lança doucement :

« Je vois que tu as progressé Kuso Marimo.

-Je vois que tu as aussi progressé Kuso Cook. »

Ils se serrèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre puis se lâchèrent. Sanji se souvint d'une saveur qui avait été déposée sur ses lèvres et qui lui avait redonné vie. Il saisit fermement le visage du bretteur et l'embrassa alors, mouillant de ses propres larmes les joues de son sauveur. Sanji souffla doucement projetant de l'air dans les poumons de Zoro, comme dans une sorte d'échange.

« C'était bien ce que je pensais » Susurra-t-il en retirant ses lèvres. « Héhéhé je n'ai pas l'intention de te devoir quoi que ce soit.

-Fais attention, on prend vite goût à ce genre de choses » Répliqua Zoro en posant son front contre le sien. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'un Luffy pleurant de joie les récupère en les serrant dans une étreinte débordante d'affection, tandis qu'une Nami furieuse mais les larmes aux yeux les punissait de coups de poings et qu'un petit docteur tout pelucheux les examinait. Les compagnons formèrent une masse de câlin quelques instants. Puis Sanji et Zoro chacun enveloppés dans une serviette bien chaude allèrent s'installer sur une banquette. Assis dos à dos, tête contre tête, doré contre émeraude, se tenant doucement la main en se reposant.

Ainsi l'équipage continua sa route pour aller sauver Robin et Franky à Enies Lobby.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini et je dois avouer que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire tout ce texte, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il a été un réel bonheur à écrire, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, que j'ai besoin de me rassurer, je ne sais pas le fait est que je suis fière de vous délivrer ce texte.<p>

1 : Nakama : compagnon/ 2 : Lucci ayant un fruit du démon qui lui permet de se transformer en léopard (Zoan fruit du félin)/ 3 : Cipher Pol 9 Littéralement police numéro 9. Organisation secrète au service du gouvernement/ 4 : Shigan : Un doigt devient aussi puissant et rapide qu'une balle de revolver et peut tout transpercer. / 5 : Doa Doa no Mi fruit du démon permettant d'ouvrir des portes n'importe où/ 6 : N'oublions pas que le pauvre Zoro s'était presque fait trancher en deux par Mihawk/ 7 : Matte : Attends/ 8 : Tasukete : A l'aide/Au secours/ 9 : Rankyaku : Littéralement une lame d'air/ 10 : Rocket Man : Prototype du train des mers/ 11 : Un genre mini-tsunami/12 : Shitty cook, kuso cook que des surnoms gentils pour Sanji de la part de Zoro au même titre que les marimo, shitty swordsman etc./ 13 : Enies Lobby : île judiciaire/14 : Sugoi : super/génial/15 : Ce qui est faux, Sogeking fait son apparition après l'appel de Sanji mais dans l'intérêt de l'histoire j'ai considéré qu'il avait parlé de lui^^/ 16 : Mugiwara : chapeau de paille/ 17 : Yamete : Arrêtez/ 18 : Ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon ne peuvent pas nager, ils coulent comme une pierre/ 19 : Chikuso : Putin/ 20 : Santōryū… Oni Giri : Style à trois épées, jeu de mot entre trancher le démon et boulette de riz XD (et celles de Sanji sont les meilleures bien sûr^^)/ 21 : Santōryū… Tatsu Maki Style à trois épées tornade du dragon

Et voilà donc pour les petites explications supplémentaires )


End file.
